User talk:Bellscullen
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Selena Marie Gomez Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley i will.. surely...i will take ur help if needed! krashley 09:24, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi I love the wiki you created! It's cool! i also created my own wiki. But it's about pixies. Still cool wiki! DenaliLover 19:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I would like to give you the suggestion for a wiki title. So I tried making one at fontspace.com and you can change it if you want :) Just tell me if it's too big DenaliLover 15:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay how about this one: Lol a Krisbian is a Kristen Stewart fan and a Lautie is a Taylor Lautner fan :) DenaliLover 04:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes and I just changed the background a bit :) DenaliLover 11:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) It's okay and yes, we should change the background image every now and then :) DenaliLover 18:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Oooh ok and the wiki title is cool :) DenaliLover 07:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) OMG it's amazing! Love it! :)) DenaliLover 16:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi I was wondereing if maybe you wouldn't mind joining my wiki :) DenaliLover 10:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Pix Okay! I'll add a new one next time! =) Krashley♥talk page♥ 17:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) New feature? There's a new message feature that I saw on the iCarly Wiki. Would it be okay if we enable it? DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! 08:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks. But let me assure you that the talkpages will be replaced with this feature and all your previous meesages won't be seen. DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! 22:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) It's called 'WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN . SCENE' font. DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! 22:34, January 29, 2012 (UTC)